Various types of fire detection and suppression systems are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a fire suppression system providing at least one central processing unit controlled sprinkler devised to activate upon the detection of a heat signature by a heat-sensing device, such as an infrared camera and a laser tracker, disposed on the sprinkler itself and to directly target the source of the heat signature for spraying with a nozzle on the sprinkler.